otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
An Audience with the Regent
'Fastheld Keep: Throne Room ' ---- ::The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Imperial Throne Room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial Throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. ::Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. ::The Seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Zolor Zahir. ---- The herald announces the arrival of Voreyn Zahir. Guards show her to the carpet that leads up the aisle to the throne. At the moment, Zolor Zahir paces in front of the throne, hands clasped behind his back as he moves through shadows illuminated by flickering torches. Once the guards have escorted her to the front of the aisle, Voreyn dips into a deep curtsey, holding out the edges of her skirt and tossing her cloak over her shoulders. She holds the pose, head bowed in deference, and greets in a quiet voice, "Good evening, Your Highness." Zolor stops in mid-pacing, turns to regard Voreyn rather coldly, eyes narrowing. "Is it, really? A *good* evening?" He gives a frustrated huff, tilts his head, and grunts. "What would you ask of the Crown?" Unfazed, Voreyn rises fluidly and offers the Regent a calm smile as she clasps her hands before her demurely. "I am grateful for the privilege of an audience with His Highness, and have come to speak on the matter of the Crown's Refuge Ambassador, Taran Songbird. It is at the behest of the Archon that I bring to you request for his release into the Wildlands. I have prepared my own personal argument for his case as well, Your Highness." "We have an ambassador for Crown's Refuge?" A mordant chuckle from the Regent. "I do not believe the Crown has ever enjoyed the pleasure of meeting this diplomat, this...Archon, you called him? Make your argument, but I am currently of a mind to release half of him over the southern Aegis and other half over the northern Aegis. I am not particular about which half goes where." "Very well, Your Highness." Voreyn clears her throat then and begins, gaze never wavering as she follows the Regent's movements before his throne. "I would remind the Regent that the Refuge's previous Archon was a Zahir, Your Highness," she replies quietly before pursuing other matters before interrupted. "It was an unfortunate mistake that landed Taran inside of Northreach, and he swears on his own life that it was not his intended goal. The arrest, of course, was appropriately done and the Barons Seamel and Nillu are to be commended for their swift action. However, I believe it is in the best interest for Fastheld to practice the rare bit of mercy in this instance; Taran Songbird has served as messenger to the Duchy regarding matters with the gargoyles, and he is the key to solving that particular--problem. Without his assistance, it is believed by many, the Archon included, that we will eventually fall to the threat. "Furthermore, it must needs fall upon someone to fashion a set of more distinct laws regarding the ex-citizens and ex-Mages of Fastheld that forgo citizenship to dwell within the Wildlands, so that we may take swifter, more organized action should such a breach occur again. For this, I recommend the assistance of the Duchy. It would do them well to turn their minds away from the Mage situation in Northreach. "I have various little niggling details and facts to be used to negotiate the release of Master Songbird, but I believe you would find them droll and would prefer to have this matter handled quickly so that you may return to the more important details of the Empire, Your Highness." "Actually, I consider it a paramount concern of the Empire that someone has been granted diplomatic status by someone *other* than the Crown," Zolor replies, his tone venomous. He jabs a finger toward Voreyn. "Bring me the Archon *and* this so-called Ambassador. The Crown will no sooner countenance false diplomats from Crown's Refuge than it would from Solas Creek proclaiming himself Ambassador of Lightholder Crossroads. Once we have sorted out the abuse of authority question, we can worry about niggling details like whether the fellow should be released. Is this understood?" Voreyn offers the Regent another curtsey at the end of his speech, still smiling calmly. "Of course, Your Highness, but if I may explain--the position of Ambassador was established by the Archon for Crown Refuge's purposes. It is not necessarily used to distinguish Taran Songbird's position /within/ Fastheld, but only without. But of course, I will bring the Archon before you to explain further, Your Highness. When may we request the next audience?" The Regent shrugs. "The Crown gives you four days to make the arrangements necessary from bringing the Archon and the 'ambassador' to Fastheld Keep. Your Songbird friend can stew in a dungeon cell here until I am ready to consider the matter." "Shall I notify the Duke Seamel to arrange the transfer of his prisoner into the Keep's dungeons, then, Your Highness? He apparently is quite familiar with this process, now." The latter is accompanied by an amused smirk that the Duchess attempts to hide by reaching up to rub her nose. "As for the Archon, may I request a written notice of passage to allow the Archon to travel within Fastheld if chaperoned? As it is now, she is not allowed to depart the boundary of Light's Reach." Zolor grumbles. "It would be much less fuss for me to have this Songbird fellow executed. Do you know how many proclamations, deeds, dedications, and missives the Crown must sign and seal each and every day?" He waggles a hand. "My wrist pains me without end!" Shaking his head, the Regent concludes: "I will think on it. Before I retire for the night, I will announce either the notice of passage for the Archon or the execution order for Taran Songbird. We will see where my mood takes me. Dismissed." "May your evening be more restful than before, Your Highness, and Light bless. As always, I am your humble servant and will do aught that you ask, should your wrist ever require a rest. I thank you once more for the privilege of this audience," Voreyn replies quietly, offering the Regent once more a deep, paused curtsey before turning to depart. The Regent inclines his head as he watches Voreyn leave. And then he resumes pacing, muttering to himself. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs